Fortsättning på ett halvtomt glas
by SevSna
Summary: Fortsättningen på ett halvtomt glas
1. Chapter 1

Hej!

Det är så att jag älskade rent ut sagt KNRanaways fanfiction "Ett halvtomt glas", så när han slutade skriva så blev jag ju väldigt ledsen så jag frågade honom här om dagen om jag fick fortsätta på den åt honom och det fick jag… Med tanke på att det inte är min så ber jag er som väljer att läsa att lämna ideér om vad som ska hända.

Tack på för hand

SevSna


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 12 - Det bästa någonsin**

Severus var på sitt rum, Harry hade sagt att han kanske skulle komma och hälsa på någon gång. Severus hoppades intensivt att "någon gång" skulle vara väldigt snart. Han fick ingen ro att göra något. Inte ens rätta uppgifter. Severus hade redan provat allt, mat, biblioteket, rätta och mycket, mycket mer men inget hade hjälpt och nu stod han här och längtade outgrundligt efter Harry.

Severus suckade åt sig själv och gick fram till fåtöljen som var framför den brinnande eldstaden. Han satte sig och försökte tänka på annat. Han misslyckades och fortsatte att tänka på Harry. Han undrade om Harry just i denna stund kanske satt och tänkte på honom. Severus suckade åter igen och samtidigt som han gjorde det så knackade det på dörren. Severus for upp och slet upp dörren i hopp om att det skulle vara Harry som stod utanför. Det var det inte, det var Draco.

-God dag professorn. Sa Draco

-Vad gör du här svarade Severus uttröttade.

-Jag ville bara se om ni var på humör idag.

Severus öppnade dörren igen och sa:

-Ut… Nu.

Draco hånlog och sa:

-Kära du, förstår du inte att jag alltid får som jag vill i slutänden? Varför bara dra ut på det?

-Fortsätter du så här så kommer du hamna i Azkaban innan du har hunnit med att bli myndig.

-Om du anmäler mig så kommer jag att anmäla dig, inte bara för våldtäkt utan också för utpressning och misshandel.

-HAHA, gör du det. Jag skulle gärna se dig försöka. Ut nu

Samtidigt som Severus sa det så uppenbarade Harry sig i dörren. Severus blev glad av att se honom, men av Harrys min att döma så hade han hört hans och Dracos samtal. Det blev inte bättre av att Draco sa:

-Jaså så Potter är ditt nya offer.

Sedan gick han. Så fort Draco var utom synhåll så sa Severus:

-Harry, du får inte tro ett ord av vad han säger.

-Var då så vänlig och förklarar svarade Harry.

Han slängde sin skolväska i ett hörn och gick och satte sig i fåtöljen. Severus gick fram och satte sig på knä framför honom. Han beslöt att han skulle berätta exakt som det var.

-Du vet dagen då du skolkade?

Harry nickade som svar.

-Draco skolkade också den dagen. Jag blev så förbannad för att du inte var där så att jag inför hela klassen hotade med att sänka hans betyg.

Harry flinade och sa:

-Hur illa är hans betyg?

Severus såg irriterat på Harry och fortsatte.

-Han kom för att skälla ut mig samma kväll. Han slog mig halvt medvetslös och satte sedan på mig.

-Var det ordagrant uttryckt?

-Som jag sa, jag var halvt medvetslös. Jag fattade inte vad som hade hänt förens morgonen efteråt.

Harry nickade igen och rättade på sig.

-Han kom tillbaka sedan och försökte igen, jag höll på att somna så han sa att han såg att jag inte var på humör. Så jag sa åt honom att han skulle få sitt betyg om han höll sig borta.

Harry nickade åter igen och lutade sig fram och kysste sin lärare. Severus kysste tillbaka. Harry kröp ner i Severusk än och la sina armar runt hans hals. Kyssen gick över från just kyss till grovhångel. Harry låg på rygg på golvet och Severus låg över honom. När Severus märkte att han höll på att få stånd avbröt han för att hämta syre och för att lugna ner sin upphetsning. Harry verkade inte gilla det plötsliga avbrottet För han satte sig plötsligt upp och drog av sig sin tröja. Severus svalde, han viste att han aldrig skulle kunna motstå. Han slöt ögonen för en sekund och drog ett djupt andetag. Harry började kyssa honom på halsen och Severus kunde inte motstå ett stön från att läcka ut. Harry började knäppa upp Severus skjorta. Severus ställde sig upp och drog sedan upp Harry, han tog med sig Harry bort till sängen och puttade ner honom. Harry tittade upphetsat på medan Severus tog av sig sina skjortor.

Medan Severus höll på att ta av sig sina skjortor så lade han märket till att Harry hade stånd. Det gläd honom något enormt och upphetsningen och längtan blev för mycket för honom. Han nästan slängde sig på Harry. Han började knäppa upp Harrys byxor och Harry gjorde det samma mot Severus. Det dröjde inte länge förens dem inte hade någonting på sig alls. De kollade på varandra.

-Ta mig sa Harry.

Severus kunde inte mer än bara nicka till svar. Han tog tag i Harrys ben och la upp de över hans axlar. Severus lutade sig fram och kysste honom.

-Har du gjort detta tidigare? Viskade han till Harry.

-Nej svarade Harry.

-Okej, i början kommer det att göra ont, men det kommer att bli skönare och skönare.

Harry nickade och kysste honom. Severus började smeka sig själv för att få en försats, det dröjde inte ånga sekunder. Med försatsen smörjde han in sitt organ. Han tittade på Harry som tittade intresserat på. Severus lutade sig åter fram och kysste honom. Han släppte kyssen och började i stället att olla Harrys ingång. Harry lutade huvudet bakåt och stönade högt. Han drog tag i lakanen och sa:

-Sluta jävlas, snälla.

Severus flinade och kysste honom på halsen. Långsamt började Severus penetrera in sitt organ i Harry. Harry slöt ögonen hårt och stönade åter. Severus stönade först när han var hela vägen inne. Han stannade bara i några sekunder och började sedan sakta dra utåt.

Severus ökade takten ju längre tid det gick och ju snabbare han rörde sig ju mer stönade Harry. Han kysste honom också med jämna mellanrum. Severus märkte att Harry började närma sig. Han ökade takten ytterligare och stönade högt. Harry gjorde det samma och började smeka sig själv. Severus kände att han också skulle koma vilken sekund som helst.

När Harrys sats kom på Severus mage och Harry skrek ut sin orgasm så klarade Severus inte mer utan fick den största orgasmen i hela sitt liv. Han flämtade så högljutt han bara kunde. Han drog försiktigt ur den och såg Harry djupt i ögonen. I exakt samma sekund öppnade munnen och sa exakt samma ord:

-Jag älskar dig.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kap 13 – Dumbledores kontor**

Harry hade varit väldigt trött när Severus klockan halv sex på morgonen tvingade honom att klä på sig och gå till Griffindor tornet. Harry var säker på att han hade hittat sin man för livet. Han älskade Severus och Severus älskade honom. Det som hade hänt de båda emellan natten innan fanns det inte ord till att beskriva.

Harry satt nu på Försvar mot svartkonster och kämpade för att koncentrera sig när en uggla plötsligt flög in genom fönstret. Ugglan landade på katedern och läraren läste brevet som fågeln hade med sig.

-Mr Potter! Ni ska upp till rektorns kontor och det med en gång.

Läraren kom fram och gav Harry brevet. Han pekade längst ner på lappen och sa:

-Där är lösenordet.

Harry samlade ihop sina böcker och skyndade iväg. Han undrade intensivt vad det var som var så brådskande. Harry nådde fram till Dumbledores kontor, sade lösenordet skyndade upp för trappan och knackade på. Nästan omedelbart öppnades dörren av MaGonegall. Dumbledore satt bakom sitt skrivbord och kollade oroligt på Harry när han steg in.

-Harry! Trevligt att se dig, sätt dig är du snäll, sa Dumbledore och pekade på en stol framför sitt skrivbord.

Harry gick dit och satte sig.

-Så Harry hur är det med dig?

-Jo då professorn, får jag fråga vad allt det här handlar om?

-Åh, vi vill bara vara säkra på att du mår bra. Att inget har hänt dig, att ingen har skadat dig? Dumbledore sa det som en ända lång fråga.

Harry började få dåliga vibbar av detta. Det var väl inte möjligt att han viste, eller? Harry vände sig om och såg på MaGonegall. Hon kollade oroligt på honom, om Harry inte hade vetat bättre så skulle han nästan tro att hon var nära tårar.

-Vad skulle ha hänt? Sa Harry och vände sig åter mot Dumbledore.

-så det är inget du vill berätta, inget du vill prata om? Svarade Dumbledore.

-Nej professorn.

Dumbledore tittade på MaGonegall och vinkade henne till sig.

-Professor MaGonegall fick ett brev med posten i morse. Det var väldigt… Ska vi säga i iögonfallande och oroväckande.

-Jaha vad då sa Harry som svar.

MaGonegall gick upp på Dumbledores högra sida och räckte honom en bit pergament.

-Ja du kan ju läsa själv: säger Dumbledore och räcker över lappen till Harry som i sin tur viker upp den.

Harry blev först chockad, sedan panikslagen och sedan full i skratt. Harry började skratta. Det stod:

_Jag såg Professor Snape våldta Harry Potter igår kväll!_

-Jag ser att du finner detta väldigt roligt Harry, förstår du inte allvaret i ett sådant här brev?

-Jag kan lova dig professorn att om en Snape hade tänkt den tanken så hade det varit väldigt blodigt och du hade haft en lärare kort…

-Jag tror inte att han har våldtagit dig Harry. Pojken eller flickan som har skrivit detta har en anledning till att skriva det. Hon kan mycket väl själv blivit våldtagen av professor Snape men är för rädd för att säga något eller rent av skäms.

-Eller så kan det också så att Malfoy vill ge igen på Snape.

-Varför vill Malfoy ge igen på Snape, Harry.

-Snape hotade med att sänka hans betyg.

Det blev en lång tystnad. Dumbledore såg ut att fundera. Efter fem minuter sa Harry:

-Kan jag gå nu, jag vill inte missa mer av mina lektioner.

-Ja, kan du lova att du inte pratar om det här med någon?

-Ja.

Harry reste sig och skyndade sig ut ur rummet. När han hade kommit ut i korridoren började han att springa mot Severus klassrum. När han kom ner så sket han i att knack utan rusade bara in. Severus satt vid sitt skrivbord men reste sig när Harry kom inrusande.

-Harry vad gör du här sa han.

-Severus flämtade Harry medan han kämpade för att få tillbaka en mer normal andning.

Severus gick runt bordet och gick fram till Harry och drog honom tätt intill sig i en kyss. Harry slingrade sig och sa:

-Nej Severus.

Severus fick nästan panik vid dessa ord och backade tre steg.

-Förlåt viskade han.

-Nej, sluta säga förlåt, någon såg oss i går!

-Omöjligt, det hade vi väl märkt? Eller? Vad får dig att tro att någon såg oss?

-Jag kom precis från Dumbledores kontor…

Severus ögon blev stora och han gapade.

-MaGonegall fick ett brev i morse där det stod "Jag såg professor Snape våldta Harry Potter i går kväll."

-Draco säger Severus.

-Det var precis det jag sa till Dumbledore.

Severus höjde ögonbrynen och öppnar munnen för att tala men Harry var snabbare.

-Jag sa att han hade en hållhake på dig på grund av det där med betyget.

Severus nickade som svar och gick fram till Harry igen och drog honom tätt intill sig. Harry la armarna runt hans hals och de började kyssas. Efter en stund avslutade Harry kyssen och viskade i Severus öra:

-De får inte ta dig ifrån mig, du är allt för mig.

-Vi fixar det här tillsammans. Severus smekte honom på kinden.

Harry vände sig om för att gå men snubblar på sitt skosnöre. Severus han inte reagera och 'Harry känner hur något vasst skär in i hans underarm. Tröjärmen går sönder och blodet börjar rinna kraftigt. Severus är snabbt på knä jämte Harry och hjälper honom med det plötsliga blodflödet.

-Vi måste till sjukhusflygen. Konstaterar Severus efter tre minuters försök med hjälp av olika trollformler utan någon verkan.

De stapplade båda snabbt iväg till sjukhuset och till deras lycka mötte de inga på vägen. Efter att Harry hade fått dricka en äcklig dryck och fått ett tryckförband över sitt tio cm långa sår så skyndade de ut ur sjukhuset de gav varandra en kyss och gick sedan åt två olika håll. Harry för sin del skyndade till Trollkonsthistorian.

Tjugo minuter in på lektionen så kom det en elev som meddelade att Harry skulle upp på Dumbledores kontor. Harry suckade och skyndade iväg.

Harry sket i att knacka denna gång och gick bara raka vägen in.

-Vad är det nu då, jag har lektioner jag inte bör missa! Säger Harry högt och smäller igen dörren efter sig.

-Varför har du blod på din tröja?

-Vadå tror du att Severus har misshandlat mig nu också?

-Sen när kallar du Snape vid förnamn?

-Alltså seriöst detta börjar bli lite väl löjligt, tycker du inte?

-Harry var vänlig och vissa din vänster arm.

Harry beslöt sig för att spela dum och visade bara sin handflatta.

Dumbledore la huvudet på sned och sa:

-Harry du är inte dum.

Harry fnös och sa:

-Jag trillade och skar mig på något mysko vasst som stack ut.

Dumbledore la åter huvudet på sned. Harry suckade djupt och knäppte upp skjortärmen och drog upp den och visade Dumbledore tryckförbandet.

-Jag förstår inte det här Harry, du har alltid hatat Snape och nu skyddar du honom som om…

-Som om vad?

-Som om du var förälskad i honom.

-JAG ÄR INTE KÄR I SNAPE! Skriker Harry allt han kunde innan han rusade ut ur rummet.

Även denna gång sprang Harry ner till Severus klassrum och även denna gång reser sig Severus upp när Harry rusar in utan att knacka.

-Dumbledore tror att det är du som gjort detta sa Harry samtidigt som han kom in i rummet. Han höll även upp sin arm.

Severus gick fram till Harry och drog honom intill sig.

-Det är okej, vi fixar det här.

Harry och Severus började kyssas. Efter fem minuter avbröt Harry kyssen för att säga:

-Jag älskar dig så jävlar mycket.

Severus svarar med:

-Jag älskar dig också, vi fixar detta tillsammans. Dumbledore ska inte få splittra oss.

Harry och Severus började kyssas igen. Vad de inte visste var att Dumbledore stod och stirrade in genom dörrspringan med Harrys skolväska i sin ena hnad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Den ända lagliga lösningen**

Severus kunde inte neka till att han var orolig för att detta kanske var slutet. Om Dumbledore skulle fortsätta att granska angående de breven han hade fått så skulle de snart leda in i Severus sängkammare. Och vad skulle han hitta där? Jo både Harry och Dracos oskuld.

Severus stod och såg på sin säng. Minnena från hans och Harrys natt kom tillbaka till honom tillsammans med ett leende. Dock så kom även minnena från hans och Dracos natt tillbaka och detta fick hans leende att försvinna. Om det bara hade varit Harry så hade det varit så mycket enklare, men nu var det också Draco. Om det bara var Harry så skulle Severus säkert efter mycket om och men få Dumbledore att förstå att Severus aldrig känt så här för någon förut. Men nu var Draco också en del av det hela. Severus hade aldrig haft några känslor för Draco och skulle aldrig få det i heller, vad som och hur det hade hänt den där natten hade Severus inte en aning om.

Det knackade på dörren, han gick och öppnade. In flög Falwks, Dumbledores fågel. Den hade ett brev i näbben. Severus öppnade detta och fick reda på att Dumbledore ville att han skulle infinna sig på hans kontor om tio minuter. Snape beslöt att det var lika väl att gå direkt. På väg upp så började han undra vad det egentligen var han ville. Han hade bett om en vecka angående mötet med Voldermort, det hade bara gått tre dagar. Skulle han förhöra honom angående breven?

Med en klump i både magen och halsen knackade Severus på Dumbledores dörr. Dörren öppnades automatiskt och Severus svalde innan han tog ett steg in i rummet. Dumbledore satt bakom sitt skrivbord och såg ut att vara inne i djupa tankar. Severus gick fram några steg och harklade sig, mest i ett försök för att få klumpen i halsen att försvinna. Dumbledore ryckte till och såg upp på Severus.

-Du ser ängslig ut Severus, något du är bekymrad över?

-Nej, inte alls Albus.

-Bra, sätt dig. Dumbledore peckade på en stol som helt plötsligt stod framför skrivbordet.

Severus tog de sista stegen fram satte sig på kanten av stolen och la händerna i knät. Dumbledore öppnade en av sina skrivbordslådor och drog ut en tjock bok och ett papper. Han räckte pappret till Severus och sa:

-Detta är vad du ska säga till Voldermort.

Severus slängde bara en snabb blick och vek sedan ihop det och sa:

-Jag åker ikväll, jag bör vara tillbaka tills i morgon bittig.

-Behöver du en ledig dag? Med tanke på att du kommer att vara uppe hela natten?

-Nej, tack jag klarar mig.

Samtidigt som han sa det öppnades dörren.

-Harry så bra att du kunde komma med så kort varsel. Sätt dig.

Severus kände sig väldigt stel. Han viste att Harry också gjorde allt för att inte få panik. Severus slöt ögonen och drog sedan ett djupt andetag. Helt plötsligt så viste han vad det var för bok. Harry kom fram och satte sig försiktigt. När han hade satt sig så sa han:

-Har du inte släppt det där än?

-Harry, efter ditt lila, ska vi säga anfall, igår så glömde du din väska, jag tänkte att du kanske ville ha tillbaka den?

Dumbledore sträckte sig över stolsräcket och plockade upp väskan som låg på golvet och räckte den sedan till Harry. Harry tog försiktigt emot den men sa inget. Dumbledore slog upp boken på en noga vald sida och sa:

-Jag har en text här som jag vill att ni ska höra, någon som känner sig mannad?

Severus kände att Harry tittade på honom men han såg inte tillbaka. Han sträckte sig efter boken och började läsa högt.

-_Enligt skolan lag (5:21)så får inte lärare ha sexuella relationer eller förhållande med sina elever._

_Enligt skolans lag (5:22) så får lärare inte röra elever på ett opassande sätt._

_Enligt skolans lag (5:23) så får inte elever förföra eller inleda en relation eller ett förhållande med en lärare. Inte för sexuellt syfte eller för att höja sina betyg._

När han hade läst klart såg Severus upp på Dumbledore för att börja försvara sig och Harry men han hann inte mer än att öppna munnen.

-Så dessa tre lagar är de ända som finns angående ämnet. Några förslag till hur vi ska lösa det?

Åter igen öppnade Severus munnen för att säga något men blev avbryten, denna gången av Harry.

-Om du avskedar Severus så får du relegera mig först! Harry hade plötsligt ställt sig upp.

Dumbledore log vänligt mot honom och sa:

-Sätt dig, jag tänker inte relegera eller avskeda någon. Det är därför vi är här, för att hitta en lösning på problemet.

-Det var inget problem förens du la dig i.

Severus såg ner i boken och helt plötsligt så slog en sak honom. Han ögnade snabbt igenom texten och flämtade till. Kunde det verkligen vara så, att det fanns ett lagligt sätt för honom och Harry att få vara tillsammans, kunde verkligen det vara så att Dumbledore uppmuntrade detta?

Severus kollade förvånat upp på Dumbledore och han log tillbaka mot honom.

-Jag ser att åtminstone en av er har hittat en lämplig lösning, ni kan gå.

Severus hoppade snabbt upp ur stolen la boken på bordet och tog tag i Harrys hand och drog sig med honom. De gick ut ur kontoret, ner för trappan och vidare ut i korridoren. Efter det svängde de in i närmaste klassrum. Severus drog genast Harry tät intill sig och började kyss honom. Dock svarade Harry inte på kyssen utan drog sig undan och sa:

-Du tänker inte berätta vad ni smartas kom på där uppe?

Severus drog ett djupt andetag och frågade:

-Harry hur mycket älskar du mig?

-Gjorde jag inte det tydligt här om kvällen? Vi kan göra om det igen om det var något du missade?

-Det var inget jag missade, men jag gör gärna om det.

Harry och Severus log mot varandra och efter två kyssar så sa åte Harry samma sak:

-Så vad var det ni kom på?

-Det finns bara en laglig lösning ut ur det här.

Harry kysser Severus på halsen samtidigt som han mhmm:ar.

-Det ända lagliga är äktenskap.

Harry slutade genast med det han höll på med och såg Severus i ögonen.

-Så Harry, älskar du mig så mycket så att du vill gifta dig med mig?

Harry tänkte en stund och sa sedan:

-Det beror ju på.

-På vadå?

-Tänker du köpa en ring och fria på riktigt?


End file.
